


Sketch

by Assasin_Kun



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasin_Kun/pseuds/Assasin_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Leonardo's Apprentice, and today,he offered to draw you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

It's a beautiful day out. You were Leonardo's apprentice, and was sitting in the shade under the tree. You could imagine your mother screaming at you, saying ''Why are you sitting like that?!'', ''Leave drawing for the men!'' and ''Unladylike!''. You scoffed, you believed that woman could do whatever they want without a man having to do it for them. It was a silly thought to other people, and your mother would have disowned on the spot if she heard you say that. You always had a crush on your mentor, it was a silly thought indeed, and you put it in the back of your head.

Looking down at your drawing pad, you were satisfied with the sketch you had drawn. It was time to head back to your mentor's studio. Walking down the cobble stone path, some woman had given you a few dirty looks, and you could hear them whispering. You sighed, if they wanted to gossip, at least do it behind walls. When you got there, you opened the door and entered the studio.

''Hello [y/n] back so soon?'' Asked Leonardo.

'' _Si_ , I drew the countryside'' You say, Putting the drawing pad on the table next to you.

''Could you help me with something? I need to test out some pastels and brushes.''

''Sure, what would you have me to do?'' 

''Could you please sit over here,''-he gestured to the chair to your right-''I wish to draw you''

You felt your cheeks heat up a bit. Complying, you saw in the chair. It felt like an hour (which was really, like five minutes or so) and he was done. Your mentor held up the paper, and to your surprise, it said

''I love you''

Blushing, you said

''I love you too''

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad 
> 
> This was my first AC fanfic
> 
> /don't kill me please


End file.
